Boat fenders or bumpers exist for preventing damage from occurring to boats. For boats smaller than cargo ships, cruise ships, ferries, etc. the boat fenders are typically moveable. For example, in the recreational boat industry, moveable boat fenders are employed that are positioned outside of a boat and between a dock, or another boat. Boat enthusiast may use a variety of moveable boat fenders to protect their boats, however all of the moveable boat fenders have the disadvantage of being detachable from the boats. Because the moveable boat fenders are detachable from the boats, the moveable boat fenders may become dislodged from a boat and expose the boat to damage caused by contact with a dock, for example. Moreover, because the moveable boat fenders are detachable from the boats, the moveable boat fenders may be inappropriate stowed or lost (e.g., misplaced) and subsequently difficult to find when desired at a time of an event (e.g., docking, berthing, mooring, anchoring, etc.).
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a boat fender system that will not become lost or inappropriately stowed and is ready for use at a time of an event to prevent damage from occurring to boats.